How dare he!
by xXtamaXx
Summary: Kaoru loves Hiakru but wont tell him. This is in Kaoru's point of view as he lives through the suffering of loosing Hikaru.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN OURAN!

I knew he didn't love me the way I loved him. He was to perfect, he was almost untouchable. How can I call him beautiful when I call myself ugly every day? I curled in closer to Hikaru knowing that one day he would leave me, forever. A tear fell down my face slowly and I couldn't help but feel as though I had a whole in the middle of my chest. Slowly Hikaru's eyes opened and he grabbed my face in between his soft warm hands. Pulling my face up so my gaze was on his "Why are you crying my love?"

I looked at him as if he were crazy. Didn't he know? Couldn't he tell that I loved him as more than a brother? I smiled at him and did what I always do when he asks me what's wrong, I just simply say "Why nothing Hika dearest."

He looked doubtful but agreed with me knowing he could do nothing else. I dragged myself out of 'our' bed and walked into the bathroom. In the shower as the hot water scolded my body I cried my tears falling as if they were the shower water. They felt cold compared to the rest of me. I knew one day I would either have to tell Hikaru or just leave him. I had to do what was best for him, even if it meant hurting myself in the process. Finally I heard a knock at the door "Kaoru it's almost time for us to leave maybe you should get out now."

I yelled back that I was getting out. I stared at myself in the mirror 'oh God I was the most hideous creature in the whole entire world. I was nothing like Hikaru with his silky hair and eyes that could melt a polar ice-cap melt in a matter of milliseconds. I hated my nasty hair and my dead soulless eyes. I hated the way I looked everything about me was hideous. I stared at the bags under my eyes knowing Hikaru had none, and I had been sleeping more than he had.' I wiped my nose and parted my hair the way I always do, walking out of the bathroom Hikaru was sitting on the bed reading, waiting for me to come with him. I looked over at his shoulder to see what he was reading. 'The Pride and the Prejudice. Go figure.' I covered the pages with my hand and smiled down at the most beautiful creature in the world. He stood and grabbed a hold of my hand. A concerned look passed over his face he somberly said "Kaoru your hands are frozen."

The thoughts running through my head were along the lines of 'ya about as cold as my damn heart, but those eyes of yours could melt them.' Instead I just nodded saying "Yes and I can't figure out why."

He just smiled and assuming that everything was fine. Yet I could tell deep down he could tell that something was wrong with me. Instead he squeezed my fingers and we headed downstairs to get to our car.


	2. Chapter 2

The car seemed to be going about five miles per hour. I hated this Hikaru looked so excited about going back to school again. It was as if he missed school during the summer months which is unusual for him. I closed my eyes and daydreamed of me and Hikaru being in love and alone at long last. I felt a nudge and opened my eyes looking into the depths of Hikaru's beloved eyes. He smiled and nodded at the door. We had finally made it back to Ouran.

As Hikaru climbed out of the car, he came around opening my door placing my hand in his. I smiled at him with my 'twincesty' smile and blushed a crimson red. This was my favorite part about school Hikaru had to pretend to be in love with me for the act. Finally I could hold my Hikaru ion my arms like I always want to and he would never know how I really felt. I tripped over the curb 'darn me and my clumsiness.'

I wanted to scream I was so angry I always did stupid embarrassing stuff like this in front of Hikaru. It wasn't fair he was so dang perfect. The earth and I made contact faster than usual. My arm hit the concrete curb hard and I let out a little squeak. It hurt, it hurt badly. I looked up to see Hikaru coming down into a crouch. He grabbed my face in his hands squeezing softly, "Kaoru are you ok?"

The voice I heard didn't sound like Hikaru's; it was muffled and very low. My eyelids began to droop and my beautiful Hikaru began to fade from my sight. My world fell black.

I opened my eyes and peered around the room. The walls were a simple eggshell white, there was a single picture on the wall it read "nurses, everyday people saving lives" I laughed at the statement figuring it was doctor's that saved you not nurses. I continued looking around the room realizing I was in the school nurses office. I inhaled deeply and smelled rotten fish and baked beans, yep definitely the nurses' office. (A/N lol couldn't help it, if you don't understand why it would smell like this message me) I heard a faint knock at the door. There were three different shadows outside of my door. One around my height and I knew that it was Hikaru, the other two were definitely women but I was sure I didn't know who they were. I whispered "Come in."

I knew Hikaru would be able to hear me and they all came into the room. Hikaru smiled at me grabbing my hand "You're alright."

"Of course I'm alright."

"That makes me very glad."

I smiled at him reading more into the words then what he meant. Two girls peered around his shoulders smiling at me sweetly. The shorter of the two stepped out from behind Hikaru and practically yelled at me "Hi I'm Emi, guess what! I'm Hikaru's bride, I'm so glad our parents set this up!"

I looked up at Hikaru confused I mouthed the word 'bride?' he nodded slowly. "HE KNEW ABOUT IT ALL ALONG! HOW DARE HE NOT TELL ME!' my face flamed a dark red form the anger, I knew Hikaru could tell I was angry. The other girl stepped slowly out from behind Hikaru she didn't even look at me. Instead she kept her head down and said quietly "I'm Cinder, and I am your bride to be."

She glanced up at me from underneath her eyelashes, and then shot her eyes back down to the ground again. I had never seen anyone come as close to being as beautiful as Hikaru, until now. She had pale skin and dark red hair, her eyes a smoky green color. She was definitely the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. "Hi I'm Kaoru."

Oh god what was I getting myself into?

_I know this is another short chapter but, it needed to end here. I will update when I get fiver review's don't be shy. Please tell me what you think. _

_Your fried xXtamXx_

Hi H


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN OURAN

I held my brother's hand as we walked to music room three after all of our classes had ended. Our 'wives' were supposed to come and watch us today. I dreaded the fact that I had to see Hikaru's wife all over him the way she was. He's not hers he's mine. Why can't she understand that? We walked in through the big gold doors and inhaled the familiar sent that was Tamaki. It always smelled like him in here it was almost as if he lived here that's how much it smelled like him. Kyouya greeted us at the door a smile on his composed face "Today we are going to be dressing up as our favorite people in the world. We nodded at him and walked off into our dressing rooms. Hikaru and I came out at the same time and looked each other up and down. I smiled he was dressed as his favorite Disney character Aladdin. He pulled it off well in that dark purple and gold outfit. A confused expression crossed his face but he said nothing about my costume as we walked over to where all of our customers were. About half way through are flirting with the women and each other one of the girls couldn't hold it in any longer and blurted out "Kaoru why are you not dressed up?"

I smiled at her and said softly, "I am dressed up as my favorite person in the world though princess. I am dressed up as Hikaru he is the best person in the world to me."

All of the girls squeed and fell to the floor calling me a romantic, yet I was just telling the truth. I looked up to see Cinder standing in front of me her hair falling down her front, holding her body in a dream like way. Her arms held in front of her, her fingers clasped together. Her eyes seemed to be staring into my very soul. She smiled softly and I could hear her voice in my head through all the other noises softly saying "I understand"

She moved closer to us stopping a mere foot in front of me she placed her soft delicate hand against my check and smiled at me. If I thought she was pretty before I think she's gorgeous now. Her mouth parted softly I knew she was going to speak I held my breath in wanting to hear her speak so badly. The smallest creamiest voice I ever heard slipped out of her beautiful mouth "Hi Kaoru I was wondering…maybe after this you'd like to go somewhere. Get a bite to eat or something; with me…You don't have to but its make me happy if you would"

I couldn't believe it someone had asked me to go do something and it wasn't Hikaru, and she wasn't forced to. I nodded my head yes and a smile broke across her lovely face. I hadn't been this happy in months. Could it be that maybe I didn't really love Hikaru?

_Hey guy's thanks for reading please review and tell me some of your ideas if you'd like_

_Yours truly xXtamaXx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi again guys I'm back so sorry about the last chappie being so short I typed it in class lol. This one will be longer. Love you guys ^^_

There was an eerie silence in the music room as everyone stared at Cinder and I. We sat there staring at each other like a couple of love struck teens, but then again that's what we would soon have to become. Hikaru coughed behind me wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my neck softly. A furious blush ran across my cheeks as I felt my beloved's lips against the crook of my neck. I leaned my head back against Hikaru sighing in pleasure. Everything faded away except for Hikaru and my dirty thoughts. I turned towards him and held his face in between my hands. I whispered "I love Hikaru" and then placed my lips against his softly in a short kiss.

His mouth was in a hard line not kissing me back. I pulled back confused and he whispered "I love you too Kaoru, but this isn't for the customers to see."

I suppose I looked baffled because he was nodding behind him. All the girls were squeeing because of the 'l' word. I felt so stupid he was just doing it because of the club. Tears filled my eyes and I looked down at the floor whispering my apologies. The clock rang and I t was finally time to leave. I told the entire group of ladies goodbye and walked out into the hallway by myself. There right out side of the door stood Emi a hard glare on her face. She stepped close to me shoving me hard against the wall her finger in front of my nose she started yelling. "STAY AWAY FROM HIKARU. YOUR MOM SET US UP BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT _GAY _KIDS. SO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY MAN!"

She spit at me and went stomping off. I ran to the corner of the farthest hallway falling to the ground bringing my knees to my chest sobbing violently. I heard footsteps and ignored them I knew they weren't Hikaru's they were to quiet. So I didn't care. I felt fingers running down my spine and the ruffle of a dress as someone sat next to me. I looked up only to find the beautiful Cinder she pulled me close to her. My head sat there wresting on her collar bone as I sobbed loudly until my lonely tears wouldn't fall anymore. One of her hands ran up and down my spine in a soothing way while the other ran down and through my hair. I sighed I had never been comforted by anyone except Hikaru, this was completely different. It felt different. She was soft and she smelled nice. I pressed in closer to her listening to her breathing and her heart beat. She pulled away a little so she could look at me. She smiled softly and asked "Would you like to go eat now?"

I nodded laughing softly. We made our way through the pitch black hallways I suppose the janitor's had turned the lights off while I was crying and I never noticed. I grabbed a hold of Cinder's hand squeezing her fingertips softly. I didn't know if I held her hand because I am terrified of the dark or because I wanted to. She turned her head to look at me smiling gently. I smiled back thinking to myself yep definitely just wanted to hold it. My thumb caressed her hand as we walked out of the building.

We drove out of town going to a little Mexican restaurant; I looked at the waiter who seemed surprised that Hikaru was not by my side. He led us to a table in the far back sitting me at my normal table. The one that was farthest away from everyone else. We ordered our food and laughed and talked for what seemed like minutes, I suppose it was hours because our waiter showed up and told us "Mr. Hiitachian I'm sorry but we are closing and I'm going to have to ask you and your lady friend to leave."

I smiled an understanding smile and shrugged at Cinder. I wasn't ready to take her home but I had to. I led her out to the car and we talked on the ride home about how it was for us growing up. We eventually reached her house and she smiled a sad smile as I walked her to the door her hand still in mine. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes and whispered "I had a good time tonight Kaoru."

I nodded quickly excited but I still didn't want to leave her yet so I whispered "me too"

We stared at each other for a few long moments and then slowly I leaned my head down and…

_Lol cliffhanger mwhahaha Cin Cin don't kill me please I'll update soon so you don't have to wait to long. Please review everybody _

_Yours truly, xXtamaXx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, hi guys hehe sorry about the last chapter it was a cliffhanger don't kill me tehe. Please Cinder *looks at Cinder in fear* I love you *kisses our check* well I'm in a great mood today so I'm going to write yet another chapter. *bows* you're welcome Cin, Cin_

CATCH UP

We stared at each other for a few long moments and then slowly I leaned my head down and…

NOW

And touched my lips to hers softly. I let out a breath of joy. Her lips were soft and not oozing with gloss or anything. They were real. They were Cinder's. I breathed out slowly into the kiss. The sense of utter joy filled my body. I ran my fingers through her hair breathing her in. She was amazing. She was beautiful, she was honest, she was pretty, she was…perfect. And unlike Hikaru she was mine.

She sighed as the door slid open. I opened my eyes a little to see who was interrupting my perfect moment. Standing there a shocked look on his face was Hikaru. He blinked as I pulled away from Cinder. She blushed a dark red staring at Hikaru. I heard Emi's voice from behind Hikaru "Honey who's there?"

She was wearing a robe that was very much see through. I looked up at Hikaru and his lips were swollen from kissing ( A/N and from well other things). His hair was in disarray. I tried not to start crying as I looked at them. Emi glared at me and said with venom in her voice "Oh it's just your stupid brother and my stupid cousin. They probably came to watch us."

Cinder stared at the floor and walked into her house weaving behind Emi and Hikaru. Hikaru turned towards Emi pulling her in very close shoving his mouth against hers. I could see him trace her lip with his tongue she let out a soft moan pressing her body close to his. I thought I was going to be sick as I saw Hikaru squeeze one of her breasts. I turned and walked away got in the limo not waiting for Hikaru I looked at the driver and told him to take me to my spot.

He did as I had asked and shortly I was there by the ocean, sitting on the rock that Haruhi had fallen from. I didn't know why I liked this place so much but I did. I peered out at the ocean inhaling the sweet smell of salt. I wouldn't cry for him I kept telling myself. I was tired of trying to convince myself that Hikaru actually loved me when I knew it was far from true. I stood up and grabbed a rock throwing it angrily at the ocean screaming in rage. I felt arms around me from behind. They wrapped around my waist and a head was pressed into the middle of my shoulder blades. The body pressed close to me and I knew by the softness that it was Cinder. I laid my hands over hers squeezing them.

I felt bad for her I knew she hated Emi yet she lived with them. I turned around so her face was in my chest. I sat us down on the ground and pulled her face up to mine. I kissed her quickly and softly before asking her "Why do you put up with her"

She smiled a sad smile and told me the story. Her mother gave birth to her without a man in her life. She grew up on a little rice farm the closest neighbor over five miles away. Her mother died of cancer when she was ten. She tried to live alone in the rice fields doing everything her mother had done. Trying t make a life for herself. Her aunt kept writing to her and she just never answered knowing her writing was nothing like her moms. After a few months of doing his her aunt decided she had enough and came and visited. When she found out that her sister was dead she took Cider with her to there house here. Refusing to let her sisters daughter live alone. In a way she told me she understood why her aunt took her. So she just stayed with tem. Even though she hated Emi it was the only family she had.

I stared at her kissing her forehead. I smiled a little and looked her deep into those gorgeous eyes and I whispered. "No you have me now. I'm your family. You're my family now."

Tears filled her eyes and she pressed her head into m neck kissing it softly we laid down on the rocks and stared at the stars. I could feel her breath getting slower until it fell into a even breath. I knew she was asleep I held her closer to keep her warm. Then I closed my eyes and slept. The only thing running through my mind was 'I'm going to make her part of my family. She will never be alone. She's mine.'

_Here Cin, Cin did this make it up to you for leaving it a cliff hanger last time? I hope so. Well come on guys please R&R thanks bunches _


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm back and getting for yet another story. Eek so I've decided that my chapters look really short but I always run out of ideas. Oh well it'll do for now. Well see you at the end of the chapter. Till then._

As I was sleeping I heard a voice penetrate through the emptiness. "No, no please don't hurt me. I'm sorry I'll fix it I promise."

I looked over to my right where Cinder was clinging to me. Tears ran down her face and she was whimpering as if someone was beating the snot out of her. She arched from what seemed like pain ripping her body away from mine. I tried to pull her to me since we were at the edge of a five foot drop ledge. Yet when I touched her she arched more and fell five feet down to the next ledge landing with a loud thud. She let out a pained scream as I jumped from my ledge to hers. She looked at me in fear her eyes poofy and red I leaned down and touched her arm gently "Where does it hurt Cinder?"

She pointed to her back as her gaze when unfocused and she collapsed to the ground. I knew she was hurt bad so I dug out my phone and called Kyouya. He sounded mellow as always saying he'd send over an ambulance right away. I rolled Cinder over looking at the back of her dress. It was held together by a single zipper I tugged at it gently and slowly. I had never done something like this before. When I unzipped it all the way to the lowest part of her back I took a look at all the damage her fall had left her with. She had a few scratches nothing major and some definite bruises were already appearing. But there was something else; she was covered in little white scars. Some were rather large others so little you could barely see them. I ran a finger over the longest on crossing from her left shoulder blade down to where I unzipped her dress. It probably went down even more. She flinched as I touched the awful scar. What had happened to her? Was she being beaten?

The ambulance soon showed up and asked if I knew any of Cinder's family. I nodded and told them I was her family, and she was mine. They looked at me confused since we looked nothing like related besides I was touching her differently then I would touch a family member. I glared at the man who scrubbed Cinder's back in the back of the ambulance. She yelped every time he touched one of her scars. I have never been so angry in my life.

When we got to the hospital they told me that all she needed now was rest. I smiled at them grateful and took her with me to my house. I carried her up the stairs past Hikaru's room and into my own. I laid her down gently kissing her check softly. I had hurt her this morning and I still felt guilty for it. I pulled the blankets back tucking her in. I smiled stripping till I was in my boxers then laid down next to Cinder bringing her close to my chest. She snuggled with me her head in between my chest her hands in between her breasts in a small child way. Her hair spread out across the bed in soft curls. Her mouth was open a little and she was breathing easily.

I had never been so happy seeing someone sleeping before now. She looked so peaceful, as if everything in the world was right. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she let out a breathy whisper "Mmm Kaoru"

I blushed red whispering "Yes Cinder?"

"I think I love you"

A silent tear fell down my face as I pressed my mouth against hers softly. Never in my life had I been so happy. She was the single most perfect person I had ever seen before. She let out a breathy sigh as she snuggled even closer then before. I pulled my mouth from hers and talked as evenly as I could "I think I love you too"

She smiled as I said it. Yet I also heard I pained gasp, when I looked behind me there stood Hikaru his mouth agape in shock. He ran quickly from the house. 'oh god what have I done? What should I do?'

_So this is all for this chapter. R&R please guys. If you have any ideas let me know I'm always open to them. _

_Your faithful friend xXtamaXx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, hi guys it's me yet again…I know scary thought, well I had to update soon because if not Cinder is going to kill me literally so. This one's for you Cinder. Oh and Emi needs to be more of the story I'm missing parts of her tht are very important so this chapter is hardly going to have anything to do with Kaoru and Cinder, sorry_

**HIKA POV**

I ran through the house quickly, he had said the words he had said them clear as day. He loved her I lost him, I was going to beg for forgiveness I don't love Emi. Do I? I've never met anyone like her, she's loud and obnoxious and well she's good in so many ways. She told me the real reason why cinder and her were to marry us. Then she went on to explaining that she actually fell for me when she met me. I believe her I trust her, she's good….she's good…

**CINDER POV**

I breathed in the most precious smell I know. The smell of Kaoru. He smelled like no other human I have ever know. He was sleeping his head laying in the crook of my neck a small smile on his face. I haven't been this happy in years. Not since Emi and I were little kids. I liked Emi before she was mean. I don't really know what changed her I just know I miss the real her almost more then my mom. Kaoru pulled me out of my thoughts as he sighed and snuggled closer. I leaned over kissing the temple of his head. I heard a door open and looked up to see Emi. How did she get here? How did she know where I was? There was only one answer to that question Hikaru.

**EMI POV**

I glared at the filthy creature I called a cousin. She was not aloud to be happier with her man then I was. No way no how. She was hideous I thought to myself as she rose form the bed with the ugly Kaoru still sound asleep. She walked over to me slowly as if afraid. Looking down at her I whispered "You quit trying to make him happy. Pretend you don't really like him. Or else you may just fall down the stairs again."

She nodded at me silently like she always does and went and sat in the tall red chair next to Kaoru waiting for him to get up. I said just loud enough for her to hear, "Good girl"

**KAORU POV**

When I opened my eyes there she sat, the most beautiful creature in the world and she was finally mine. I smiled at her stretching my arms above my head. Her face had a sadness to it and I didn't understand why. Had I done something? Is she mad at me? Sadly enough she answeed my question soon enough. Her eyes drew up from her hands to my face, and in a little voice no louder then a whistle she said "I hate you…I don't want to see you anymore….i'm just stuck with you.."

As I stared at her in utter shock she stood and ran away from me. I heard her crying as she ran, this was not her choice she did not want this. I stood throwing the covers to the side chasing after her. I was not letting her get away, not this time, this time I was going to be the one that got what I wanted. And all I wanted was Cinder. She ran quickly through the gates and I followed her as fast as I could…not again…not again…I wont loose another love…not again….

_He I know this is a little different then all the other chapters since I changed pov's but I was trying to let you guys get a peak about the real Emi and Hikaru and even Cinder's. I hope you enjoyed even though it was different. R&R_

_Your friend xXtamaXx_


	8. Chapter 8

_First off don't kill me I've been really busy. Sorry guys._

Cinder! Cinder! I screamed after her chasing her through the Hiitachian gardens. Her words echoing softly in my mind "I hate you…I hate you…I hate you…I HATE YOU…"

Every thought pushed my legs a little faster forcing myself to catch up with her I would catch up with her. As I passed the gazebo where Hikaru and I used to play I heard soft whimpering of sadness. I knew it wasn't cinder, it was my beloved Hikaru. Stopping dead in my tracks I looked back between the gazebo and the trail that Cinder's grace was plowing through. Which one was I going to choose?

My face crumbled in pain as I fell to the ground sobs racking my body. I couldn't choose. I just couldn't choose between my first love and Cinder. It was wrong of me not going to either one but I had to take care of myself. Cinder stood on the pathway looking at me sitting there helpless. Hikaru had stopped crying and was looking out of the gazebo at me. It wasn't fair why would either one of them make me choose which one to go after.

Standing I turned my back to both of them and walked back to my house. Back to my lonely room. Back to my empty bed. Laying there I stared up at the ceiling, debating if I should forgive either one of them. She didn't love me….he didn't love me…what has happened to my world? Rolling over onto my stomach I cried into my pillow not looking up when I heard Hikaru go into his room next door. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to make both of them regret it.

The next morning I woke up earlier then normal taking extra time on my hair and the way I was dressing. Today was the first day of my new scheme. Smiling at my self in the mirror I knew they deserved this. No more little nice Kaoru no more! I drove over to the place where I knew Cinder would be…Emi's. Knocking on the door there servant answered saying "Mr. Hiitachian let me go get Miss. Cinder."

Shaking my head no the doorman looked more confused then ever. "No I'm not here to see Cinder. I am here to see Emi."

_Well that's all for this chapter. Sorry it took me so long Cinder like I said I've been very busy R&R please._

_Sincerely xXtamaXx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hehe I'm back and feeling evil. Idk if you will like this chapter! Don't murder me! oh and this is where the rated T comes in. if against it don't read it's uhhh steamier then my usual_

He led em into the house down the corridor. Knocking on the door a girl sounding ever so bitterly sweet answered "come in."

We pushed open the door and I stood there in front of was sitting on her bed brushing her long hair. Wearing a small dainty robe. An evil thought crossed my mind 'how come Hikaru gets her and I'm stuck with that that cinder?' looking up Emi's faced looked confused but then quickly changed to sudden interest. Looking at the doorman she told him politely "leave now Cramer.'

"yes miss. Emi." He closed the door behind him leaving Emi and I in her room. I did what the majority of regular teenage boys would do looking over her body with a hunger in my eyes. Roaming them slowly over her breast and the soft tissue of her neck. Smiling evilly I walked over till I was in front of her. Leaning down I pressed my hot mouth against hers pulling her hard against me making sure she could 'everything'. Gasping she bit my lip. Tearing at my clothes.

Opening my eyes I felt a warm body laying next to mine pressed hard against my ever so present morning wood. I felt a hand curve around it saying mmm good morning. Then going back to sleep. Gasping as she grabbed I began remembering things I had done just hours ago 'mmm kaoru harder. I like it there. Shove it deeper. Oh god don't stop.' And my sick responses were louder 'oh emi please more. Don't stop oh yes you like it this way don't you.' A shiver ran through my body I felt awful for abandoning Cinder for loosing myself to the person she hates the most. 'no!" I told myself. They hurt me I hurt them, besides Emi felt good. I rubbed my morning stiff over her again and again slowly dry humping her till she turned around giving me what I wanted yet again.

_Hey for all you daring souls that actually read it congratulations. I jst probably made you mad. But don't worry it'll get better the more you go along. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys sorry it's been so long and I left you all wanting to read more cuz obviously I left it off at anm intense part. So anyways I'm back and here it comes chapter 10. Oh and I don't own ouran_

CINDER POV

I felt awful for what I had put Kaoru through, he didn't deserve it. Looking down at my feet I stepped into the water overfilling the holes in the ground. I was visiting my old rice farm walking around checking on the rice like I had done when I was little. I found the place I always used to hide when I was scared and sat there reflecting on my past.

Kaoru's fingers graxing my scars that was my favorite memory. If only I could tell him how I got those scars. She didn't mean to. Yes Emi may hate me but not enough to purposefully push me off a cliff. I was mad at her for making me tell Kaoru that I hated him. I didn't hate him. I loved him. Why did she always have to mess things up?

EMI'S POV

When I woke up Kaoru was laying next to me again sound asleep tears silently falling down his face. He felt bad for himself because he had done it with me instead of Cinder. 'well what's so great about her anyways?' yes it was an awful thing to think about, but that didn't stop me. I ran my fingers through Kaoru's hair trying to get him to stop crying, but instead he opened one of his eyes and looked at my sould. Whispering he said "Don't fool yourself Emi. I hate you this was to get back at them, and ruin you too.' He closed his eyes and went back into a peaceful slumber. Looking at him my heart broke. There I was again always being chosen above someone else. Always being the one that nobody actually loved. The girl they used for anger and revenge. So what if I wasn't as pretty as Cinder didn't I deserve someone too? Don't I deserve someone too…?

HIKARU POV

Opening my eyes I remembered that I had fallen asleep in the gazebo after hearing Kaoru tell Cinder that he loved her.; I heard him crying but I didn't go and make sure he was okay I was mad at him. I hated him. Standing up I brushed the dirt off my trousers and walked to Emi's house.

The servants let me in and I walked my way through Emi's house stopping at her door. When I opened it there was Kaoru sharing a bed with Emi telling her he hated her and this was just payback. It felt like a hit to my heart hurting to the point where I thought I was going to explode. I ran out of the house and down the street this wasn't fair. Well no more I was ending this, all of this today.

_So thanks for all you faithful readers please R&R and I will update again shortly, and again sorry it took so long for this chapter_

_xXtamaXx_


End file.
